WoWBench/Progress
WoWBench » Progress This is an overview of WoW API function implementation status in WoWBench. Yes - there's plenty of unimplemented functions and duds, but, frankly, you just don't use most of them in your mods. As usual, if you do need something that's not implemented already, feel free to help out! WoWBench API implementation progress Current totals as of 16:28, 27 August 2006 (EDT): :♦ Not implemented: 819 :♦ Duds (fakes): 142 :♦ Semi-functional: 28 :♦ Fully functional: 116 :♦ Missing src tag: 1 A :♦ AbandonQuest :♦ AbandonSkill :♦ AcceptAreaSpiritHeal :♦ AcceptBattlefieldPort :♦ AcceptDuel :♦ AcceptGroup :♦ AcceptGuild :♦ AcceptQuest :♦ AcceptResurrect :♦ AcceptSkillUps :♦ AcceptTrade :♦ AcceptXPLoss :♦ ActionHasRange :♦ AddChatWindowChannel :♦ AddChatWindowMessages :♦ AddFriend :♦ AddIgnore :♦ AddOrDelIgnore :♦ AddQuestWatch :♦ AddSkillUp :♦ AddTradeMoney :♦ AppendToFile :♦ AssistByName :♦ AssistUnit :♦ AttackTarget :♦ AutoEquipCursorItem B :♦ BankButtonIDToInvSlotID :♦ BeginTrade :♦ BindEnchant :♦ BuyGuildCharter :♦ BuyMerchantItem :♦ BuySkillTier :♦ BuyStableSlot :♦ BuyTrainerService :♦ BuybackItem C :♦ CalculateAuctionDeposit :♦ CameraOrSelectOrMoveStart :♦ CameraOrSelectOrMoveStop :♦ CameraZoomIn :♦ CameraZoomOut :♦ CanEditGuildInfo :♦ CanEditMOTD :♦ CanEditOfficerNote :♦ CanEditPublicNote :♦ CanGuildDemote :♦ CanGuildInvite :♦ CanGuildPromote :♦ CanGuildRemove :♦ CanJoinBattlefieldAsGroup :♦ CanMerchantRepair :♦ CanSendAuctionQuery :♦ CanShowResetInstances :♦ CanSignPetition :♦ CanViewOfficerNote :♦ CancelAreaSpiritHeal :♦ CancelAuction :♦ CancelDuel :♦ CancelLogout :♦ CancelMeetingStoneRequest :♦ CancelPendingEquip :♦ CancelPlayerBuff :♦ CancelSkillUps :♦ CancelTrackingBuff :♦ CancelTrade :♦ CancelTradeAccept :♦ CastPetAction :♦ CastShapeshiftForm :♦ CastSpell :♦ CastSpellByName :♦ ChangeActionBarPage :♦ ChangeChatColor :♦ ChannelBan :♦ ChannelInvite :♦ ChannelKick :♦ ChannelModerate :♦ ChannelModerator :♦ ChannelMute :♦ ChannelToggleAnnouncements :♦ ChannelUnban :♦ ChannelUnmoderator :♦ ChannelUnmute :♦ CheckBinderDist :♦ CheckInbox :♦ CheckInteractDistance :♦ CheckPetUntrainerDist :♦ CheckReadyCheckTime :♦ CheckSpiritHealerDist :♦ CheckTalentMasterDist :♦ ClearInspectPlayer :♦ ClearSendMail :♦ ClearTarget :♦ ClearTutorials :♦ ClickAuctionSellItemButton :♦ ClickSendMailItemButton :♦ ClickStablePet :♦ ClickTargetTradeButton :♦ ClickTradeButton :♦ CloseAuctionHouse :♦ CloseBankFrame :♦ CloseBattlefield :♦ CloseCraft :♦ CloseGossip :♦ CloseGuildRegistrar :♦ CloseGuildRoster :♦ CloseItemText :♦ CloseLoot :♦ CloseMail :♦ CloseMerchant :♦ ClosePetStables :♦ ClosePetition :♦ CloseQuest :♦ CloseTabardCreation :♦ CloseTaxiMap :♦ CloseTrade :♦ CloseTradeSkill :♦ CloseTrainer :♦ CollapseCraftSkillLine :♦ CollapseFactionHeader :♦ CollapseQuestHeader :♦ CollapseSkillHeader :♦ CollapseTradeSkillSubClass :♦ CollapseTrainerSkillLine :♦ CompleteQuest :♦ ConfirmAcceptQuest :♦ ConfirmBindOnUse :♦ ConfirmBinder :♦ ConfirmLootRoll :♦ ConfirmPetUnlearn :♦ ConfirmReadyCheck :♦ ConfirmSummon :♦ ConfirmTalentWipe :♦ ConsoleExec :♦ ContainerIDToInventoryID :♦ ConvertToRaid :♦ CreateFont :♦ CreateFrame :♦ CreateMacro :♦ CreateMiniWorldMapArrowFrame :♦ CreateWorldMapArrowFrame :♦ CursorCanGoInSlot :♦ CursorHasItem :♦ CursorHasMoney :♦ CursorHasSpell D :♦ DeclineGroup :♦ DeclineGuild :♦ DeclineQuest :♦ DeclineResurrect :♦ DelIgnore :♦ DeleteCursorItem :♦ DeleteFile :♦ DeleteGMTicket :♦ DeleteInboxItem :♦ DeleteMacro :♦ DemoteAssistant :♦ DisableAddOn :♦ DisableAllAddOns :♦ DisplayChannelOwner :♦ DoCraft :♦ DoEmote :♦ DoReadyCheck :♦ DoTradeSkill :♦ DropCursorMoney :♦ DropItemOnUnit E :♦ EditMacro :♦ EnableAddOn :♦ EnableAllAddOns :♦ EnumerateFrames :♦ EnumerateServerChannels :♦ EquipCursorItem :♦ EquipPendingItem :♦ ExpandCraftSkillLine :♦ ExpandFactionHeader :♦ ExpandQuestHeader :♦ ExpandSkillHeader :♦ ExpandTradeSkillSubClass :♦ ExpandTrainerSkillLine F :♦ FactionToggleAtWar :♦ FlagTutorial :♦ FlipCameraYaw :♦ FollowByName :♦ FollowUnit :♦ ForceLogout :♦ ForceQuit :♦ FrameXML_Debug G :♦ GMRequestPlayerInfo :♦ GMSurveyAnswerSubmit :♦ GMSurveyCommentSubmit :♦ GMSurveyQuestion :♦ GMSurveySubmit :♦ GetAbandonQuestName :♦ GetActionAutocast :♦ GetActionBarToggles :♦ GetActionCooldown :♦ GetActionCount :♦ GetActionText :♦ GetActionTexture :♦ GetActiveLevel :♦ GetActiveTitle :♦ GetAddOnDependencies :♦ GetAddOnInfo :♦ GetAddOnMetadata :♦ GetAdjustedSkillPoints :♦ GetAreaSpiritHealerTime :♦ GetAuctionHouseDepositRate :♦ GetAuctionInvTypes :♦ GetAuctionItemClasses :♦ GetAuctionItemInfo :♦ GetAuctionItemLink :♦ GetAuctionItemSubClasses :♦ GetAuctionItemTimeLeft :♦ GetAuctionSellItemInfo :♦ GetAvailableLevel :♦ GetAvailableTitle :♦ GetBagName :♦ GetBankSlotCost :♦ GetBaseMip :♦ GetBattlefieldEstimatedWaitTime :♦ GetBattlefieldFlagPosition :♦ GetBattlefieldInfo :♦ GetBattlefieldInstanceExpiration :♦ GetBattlefieldInstanceInfo :♦ GetBattlefieldInstanceRunTime :♦ GetBattlefieldMapIconScale :♦ GetBattlefieldPortExpiration :♦ GetBattlefieldPosition :♦ GetBattlefieldScore :♦ GetBattlefieldStatData :♦ GetBattlefieldStatInfo :♦ GetBattlefieldStatus :♦ GetBattlefieldTimeWaited :♦ GetBattlefieldWinner :♦ GetBattlefieldWorldStateUIInfo :♦ GetBidderAuctionItems :♦ GetBillingTimeRested :♦ GetBindLocation :♦ GetBinding :♦ GetBindingAction :♦ GetBindingKey :♦ GetBlockChance :♦ GetBonusBarOffset :♦ GetBuildInfo :♦ GetBuybackItemInfo :♦ GetCVar :♦ GetCVarDefault :♦ GetChannelList :♦ GetChannelName :♦ GetChatTypeIndex :♦ GetChatWindowChannels :♦ GetChatWindowInfo :♦ GetChatWindowMessages :♦ GetCoinIcon :♦ GetComboPoints :♦ GetContainerItemCooldown :♦ GetContainerItemInfo :♦ GetContainerItemLink :♦ GetContainerNumSlots :♦ GetCorpseMapPosition :♦ GetCorpseRecoveryDelay :♦ GetCraftButtonToken :♦ GetCraftDescription :♦ GetCraftDisplaySkillLine :♦ GetCraftIcon :♦ GetCraftInfo :♦ GetCraftItemLink :♦ GetCraftName :♦ GetCraftNumReagents :♦ GetCraftReagentInfo :♦ GetCraftReagentItemLink :♦ GetCraftSelectionIndex :♦ GetCraftSkillLine :♦ GetCraftSpellFocus :♦ GetCurrentBindingSet :♦ GetCurrentMapContinent :♦ GetCurrentMapZone :♦ GetCurrentMultisampleFormat :♦ GetCurrentResolution :♦ GetCursorMoney :♦ GetCursorPosition :♦ GetDamageBonusStat :♦ GetDebugStats :♦ GetDefaultLanguage :♦ GetDodgeChance :♦ GetDoodadAnim :♦ GetFactionInfo :♦ GetFarclip :♦ GetFirstTradeSkill :♦ GetFramerate :♦ GetFriendInfo :♦ GetGMStatus :♦ GetGMTicket :♦ GetGMTicketCategories :♦ GetGameTime :♦ GetGamma :♦ GetGossipActiveQuests :♦ GetGossipAvailableQuests :♦ GetGossipOptions :♦ GetGossipText :♦ GetGreetingText :♦ GetGuildCharterCost :♦ GetGuildInfo :♦ GetGuildInfoText :♦ GetGuildRecruitmentMode :♦ GetGuildRosterInfo :♦ GetGuildRosterLastOnline :♦ GetGuildRosterMOTD :♦ GetGuildRosterSelection :♦ GetGuildRosterShowOffline :♦ GetIgnoreName :♦ GetInboxHeaderInfo :♦ GetInboxInvoiceInfo :♦ GetInboxItem :♦ GetInboxNumItems :♦ GetInboxText :♦ GetInspectHonorData :♦ GetInspectPVPRankProgress :♦ GetInstanceBootTimeRemaining :♦ GetInventoryAlertStatus :♦ GetInventoryItemBroken :♦ GetInventoryItemCooldown :♦ GetInventoryItemCount :♦ GetInventoryItemLink :♦ GetInventoryItemQuality :♦ GetInventoryItemTexture :♦ GetInventorySlotInfo :♦ GetItemInfo :♦ GetItemQualityColor :♦ GetLFGResults :♦ GetLFGTypeEntries :♦ GetLFGTypes :♦ GetLanguageByIndex :♦ GetLocale :♦ GetLookingForGroup :♦ GetLootMethod :♦ GetLootRollItemInfo :♦ GetLootRollItemLink :♦ GetLootRollTimeLeft :♦ GetLootSlotInfo :♦ GetLootSlotLink :♦ GetLootThreshold :♦ GetMacroIconInfo :♦ GetMacroIndexByName :♦ GetMacroInfo :♦ GetMapContinents :♦ GetMapInfo :♦ GetMapLandmarkInfo :♦ GetMapOverlayInfo :♦ GetMapZones :♦ GetMasterLootCandidate :♦ GetMeetingStoneStatusText :♦ GetMerchantItemInfo :♦ GetMerchantItemLink :♦ GetMerchantItemMaxStack :♦ GetMerchantNumItems :♦ GetMinigameState :♦ GetMinigameType :♦ GetMinimapZoneText :♦ GetMoney :♦ GetMouseFocus :♦ GetMultisampleFormats :♦ GetNetStats :♦ GetNextStableSlotCost :♦ GetNumActiveQuests :♦ GetNumAddOns :♦ GetNumAuctionItems :♦ GetNumAvailableQuests :♦ GetNumBankSlots :♦ GetNumBattlefieldFlagPositions :♦ GetNumBattlefieldPositions :♦ GetNumBattlefieldScores :♦ GetNumBattlefieldStats :♦ GetNumBattlefieldWorldStateUI :♦ GetNumBattlefields :♦ GetNumBindings :♦ GetNumBuybackItems :♦ GetNumCrafts :♦ GetNumFactions :♦ GetNumFrames :♦ GetNumFriends :♦ GetNumGuildMembers :♦ GetNumIgnores :♦ GetNumLFGResults :♦ GetNumLaguages :♦ GetNumLootItems :♦ GetNumMacroIcons :♦ GetNumMacros :♦ GetNumMapLandmarks :♦ GetNumMapOverlays :♦ GetNumPackages :♦ GetNumPartyMembers :♦ GetNumPetitionNames :♦ GetNumQuestChoices :♦ GetNumQuestItems :♦ GetNumQuestLeaderBoards :♦ GetNumQuestLogChoices :♦ GetNumQuestLogEntries :♦ GetNumQuestLogRewards :♦ GetNumQuestRewards :♦ GetNumQuestWatches :♦ GetNumRaidMembers :♦ GetNumRoutes :♦ GetNumSavedInstances :♦ GetNumShapeshiftForms :♦ GetNumSkillLines :♦ GetNumSpellTabs :♦ GetNumStablePets :♦ GetNumStableSlots :♦ GetNumStationeries :♦ GetNumTalentTabs :♦ GetNumTalents :♦ GetNumTradeSkills :♦ GetNumTrainerServices :♦ GetNumWhoResults :♦ GetNumWorldStateUI :♦ GetObjectiveText :♦ GetOwnerAuctionItems :♦ GetPVPLastWeekStats :♦ GetPVPLifetimeStats :♦ GetPVPRankInfo :♦ GetPVPRankProgress :♦ GetPVPSessionStats :♦ GetPVPThisWeekStats :♦ GetPVPYesterdayStats :♦ GetPackageInfo :♦ GetParryChance :♦ GetPartyLeaderIndex :♦ GetPartyMember :♦ GetPetActionCooldown :♦ GetPetActionInfo :♦ GetPetActionsUsable :♦ GetPetExperience :♦ GetPetFoodTypes :♦ GetPetHappiness :♦ GetPetIcon :♦ GetPetLoyalty :♦ GetPetTimeRemaining :♦ GetPetTrainingPoints :♦ GetPetitionInfo :♦ GetPetitionNameInfo :♦ GetPlayerBuff :♦ GetPlayerBuffApplications :♦ GetPlayerBuffDispelType :♦ GetPlayerBuffTexture :♦ GetPlayerBuffTimeLeft :♦ GetPlayerMapPosition :♦ GetPlayerTradeMoney :♦ GetProgressText :♦ GetQuestBackgroundMaterial :♦ GetQuestGreenRange :♦ GetQuestIndexForTimer :♦ GetQuestIndexForWatch :♦ GetQuestItemInfo :♦ GetQuestItemLink :♦ GetQuestLogChoiceInfo :♦ GetQuestLogItemLink :♦ GetQuestLogLeaderBoard :♦ GetQuestLogPushable :♦ GetQuestLogQuestText :♦ GetQuestLogRequiredMoney :♦ GetQuestLogRewardInfo :♦ GetQuestLogRewardMoney :♦ GetQuestLogRewardSpell :♦ GetQuestLogSelection :♦ GetQuestLogTimeLeft :♦ GetQuestLogTitle :♦ GetQuestMoneyToGet :♦ GetQuestReward :♦ GetQuestText :♦ GetQuestTimers :♦ GetRaidRosterInfo :♦ GetRaidRosterSelection :♦ GetRaidTargetIndex :♦ GetRealZoneText :♦ GetRealmName :♦ GetRefreshRates :♦ GetReleaseTimeRemaining :♦ GetRepairAllCost :♦ GetResSicknessDuration :♦ GetRestState :♦ GetRewardMoney :♦ GetRewardSpell :♦ GetRewardText :♦ GetSavedInstanceInfo :♦ GetScreenHeight :♦ GetScreenResolutions :♦ GetScreenWidth :♦ GetSelectedAuctionItem :♦ GetSelectedBattlefield :♦ GetSelectedFaction :♦ GetSelectedFriend :♦ GetSelectedIgnore :♦ GetSelectedSkill :♦ GetSelectedStablePet :♦ GetSelectedStationeryTexture :♦ GetSendMailCOD :♦ GetSendMailItem :♦ GetSendMailMoney :♦ GetSendMailPrice :♦ GetShapeshiftFormCooldown :♦ GetShapeshiftFormInfo :♦ GetSkillLineInfo :♦ GetSpellAutocast :♦ GetSpellCooldown :♦ GetSpellName :♦ GetSpellTabInfo :♦ GetSpellTexture :♦ GetStablePetFoodTypes :♦ GetStablePetInfo :♦ GetStationeryInfo :♦ GetSubZoneText :♦ GetSummonConfirmAreaName :♦ GetSummonConfirmSummoner :♦ GetSummonConfirmTimeLeft :♦ GetTabardCreationCost :♦ GetTabardInfo :♦ GetTalentInfo :♦ GetTalentPrereqs :♦ GetTalentTabInfo :♦ GetTargetTradeMoney :♦ GetTerrainMip :♦ GetTexLodBias :♦ GetTime :♦ GetTimeToWellRested :♦ GetTitleText :♦ GetTrackingTexture :♦ GetTradePlayerItemInfo :♦ GetTradePlayerItemLink :♦ GetTradeSkillCooldown :♦ GetTradeSkillIcon :♦ GetTradeSkillInfo :♦ GetTradeSkillInvSlotFilter :♦ GetTradeSkillInvSlots :♦ GetTradeSkillItemLink :♦ GetTradeSkillItemStats :♦ GetTradeSkillLine :♦ GetTradeSkillNumMade :♦ GetTradeSkillNumReagents :♦ GetTradeSkillReagentInfo :♦ GetTradeSkillReagentItemLink :♦ GetTradeSkillSelectionIndex :♦ GetTradeSkillSubClassFilter :♦ GetTradeSkillSubClasses :♦ GetTradeSkillTools :♦ GetTradeTargetItemInfo :♦ GetTradeTargetItemLink :♦ GetTradeskillRepeatCount :♦ GetTrainerGreetingText :♦ GetTrainerSelectionIndex :♦ GetTrainerServiceAbilityReq :♦ GetTrainerServiceCost :♦ GetTrainerServiceDescription :♦ GetTrainerServiceIcon :♦ GetTrainerServiceInfo :♦ GetTrainerServiceLevelReq :♦ GetTrainerServiceNumAbilityReq :♦ GetTrainerServiceSkillLine :♦ GetTrainerServiceSkillReq :♦ GetTrainerServiceStepIncrease :♦ GetTrainerServiceStepReq :♦ GetTrainerServiceTypeFilter :♦ GetTrainerSkillLineFilter :♦ GetTrainerSkillLines :♦ GetVideoCaps :♦ GetWatchedFactionInfo :♦ GetWaterDetail :♦ GetWeaponEnchantInfo :♦ GetWhoInfo :♦ GetWorldDetail :♦ GetWorldLocMapPosition :♦ GetWorldStateUIInfo :♦ GetXPExhaustion :♦ GetZonePVPInfo :♦ GetZoneText :♦ GiveMasterLoot :♦ GuildControlAddRank :♦ GuildControlDelRank :♦ GuildControlGetNumRanks :♦ GuildControlGetRankFlags :♦ GuildControlGetRankName :♦ GuildControlSaveRank :♦ GuildControlSetRank :♦ GuildControlSetRankFlag :♦ GuildDemoteByName :♦ GuildDisband :♦ GuildInfo :♦ GuildInviteByName :♦ GuildLeave :♦ GuildPromoteByName :♦ GuildRoster :♦ GuildRosterSetOfficerNote :♦ GuildRosterSetPublicNote :♦ GuildSetLeaderByName :♦ GuildSetMOTD :♦ GuildUninviteByName H :♦ HasAction :♦ HasFullControl :♦ HasInspectHonorData :♦ HasKey :♦ HasNewMail :♦ HasPetSpells :♦ HasPetUI :♦ HasSoulstone :♦ HasWandEquipped :♦ HideNameplates :♦ HideRepairCursor I :♦ InCinematic :♦ InRepairMode :♦ InboxItemCanDelete :♦ InitiateTrade :♦ InviteByName :♦ InviteToParty :♦ IsActionInRange :♦ IsAddOnLoadOnDemand :♦ IsAddOnLoaded :♦ IsAltKeyDown :♦ IsAttackAction :♦ IsAuctionSortReversed :♦ IsAutoRepeatAction :♦ IsConsumableAction :♦ IsControlKeyDown :♦ IsCurrentAction :♦ IsCurrentCast :♦ IsCurrentQuestFailed :♦ IsEquippedAction :♦ IsFactionInactive :♦ IsFishingLoot :♦ IsGuildLeader :♦ IsInGuild :♦ IsInInstance :♦ IsInMeetingStoneQueue :♦ IsInventoryItemLocked :♦ IsLinuxClient :♦ IsMacClient :♦ IsMouselooking :♦ IsPartyLeader :♦ IsPetAttackActive :♦ IsQuestCompletable :♦ IsQuestWatched :♦ IsRaidLeader :♦ IsRaidOfficer :♦ IsResting :♦ IsShiftKeyDown :♦ IsSpellPassive :♦ IsTalentTrainer :♦ IsTradeskillTrainer :♦ IsTrainerServiceLearnSpell :♦ IsTrainerServiceSkillStep :♦ IsTrainerServiceTradeSkill :♦ IsUnitOnQuest :♦ IsUsableAction :♦ IsWindowsClient :♦ ItemTextGetCreator :♦ ItemTextGetItem :♦ ItemTextGetMaterial :♦ ItemTextGetPage :♦ ItemTextGetText :♦ ItemTextHasNextPage :♦ ItemTextNextPage :♦ ItemTextPrevPage J :♦ JoinBattlefield :♦ JoinChannelByName :♦ Jump K :♦ KeyRingButtonIDToInvSlotID L :♦ LFGQuery :♦ LearnTalent :♦ LeaveBattlefield :♦ LeaveChannelByName :♦ LeaveParty :♦ ListChannelByName :♦ ListChannels :♦ LoadAddOn :♦ LoadBindings :♦ LoggingChat :♦ LoggingCombat :♦ Logout :♦ LootSlot :♦ LootSlotIsCoin :♦ LootSlotIsItem M :♦ MakeMinigameMove :♦ MouselookStart :♦ MouselookStop :♦ MoveBackwardStart :♦ MoveBackwardStop :♦ MoveForwardStart :♦ MoveForwardStop :♦ MoveViewDownStart :♦ MoveViewDownStop :♦ MoveViewInStart :♦ MoveViewInStop :♦ MoveViewLeftStart :♦ MoveViewLeftStop :♦ MoveViewOutStart :♦ MoveViewOutStop :♦ MoveViewRightStart :♦ MoveViewRightStop :♦ MoveViewUpStart :♦ MoveViewUpStop N :♦ NewGMTicket :♦ NextView :♦ NoPlayTime :♦ NotWhileDeadError :♦ NotifyInspect :♦ NumTaxiNodes O :♦ OfferPetition :♦ OffhandHasWeapon :♦ OpenTrainer :♦ OpeningCinematic P :♦ PartialPlayTime :♦ PetAbandon :♦ PetAggressiveMode :♦ PetAttack :♦ PetCanBeAbandoned :♦ PetCanBeRenamed :♦ PetDefensiveMode :♦ PetDismiss :♦ PetFollow :♦ PetHasActionBar :♦ PetPassiveMode :♦ PetRename :♦ PetStopAttack :♦ PetWait :♦ PickupAction :♦ PickupBagFromSlot :♦ PickupContainerItem :♦ PickupInventoryItem :♦ PickupMacro :♦ PickupMerchantItem :♦ PickupPetAction :♦ PickupPlayerMoney :♦ PickupSpell :♦ PickupStablePet :♦ PickupTradeMoney :♦ PitchDownStart :♦ PitchDownStop :♦ PitchUpStart :♦ PitchUpStop :♦ PlaceAction :♦ PlaceAuctionBid :♦ PlayMusic :♦ PlaySound :♦ PlaySoundFile :♦ PlayerHasSpells :♦ PositionMiniWorldMapArrowFrame :♦ PositionWorldMapArrowFrame :♦ PrevView :♦ ProcessMapClick :♦ PromoteByName :♦ PromoteToAssistant :♦ PromoteToPartyLeader :♦ PurchaseSlot :♦ PutItemInBackpack :♦ PutItemInBag Q :♦ QueryAuctionItems :♦ QuestChooseRewardError :♦ QuestLogPushQuest :♦ Quit R :♦ RandomRoll :♦ ReadFile :♦ RegisterCVar :♦ RegisterForSave :♦ ReloadUI :♦ RemoveChatWindowChannel :♦ RemoveChatWindowMessages :♦ RemoveFriend :♦ RemoveQuestWatch :♦ RemoveSkillUp :♦ RenamePetition :♦ RepairAllItems :♦ ReplaceEnchant :♦ ReplaceTradeEnchant :♦ RepopMe :♦ RequestBattlefieldPositions :♦ RequestBattlefieldScoreData :♦ RequestInspectHonorData :♦ RequestRaidInfo :♦ RequestTimePlayed :♦ ResetChatColors :♦ ResetCursor :♦ ResetDisabledAddOns :♦ ResetInstances :♦ ResetPerformanceValues :♦ ResetTutorials :♦ ResetView :♦ RestartGx :♦ RestoreVideoDefaults :♦ ResurrectHasSickness :♦ ResurrectHasTimer :♦ RetrieveCorpse :♦ ReturnInboxItem :♦ RollOnLoot :♦ RunBinding :♦ RunScript S :♦ SaveBindings :♦ SaveView :♦ Screenshot :♦ SelectActiveQuest :♦ SelectAvailableQuest :♦ SelectCraft :♦ SelectGossipActiveQuest :♦ SelectGossipAvailableQuest :♦ SelectGossipOption :♦ SelectPackage :♦ SelectQuestLogEntry :♦ SelectStationery :♦ SelectTradeSkill :♦ SelectTrainerService :♦ SendChatMessage :♦ SendMail :♦ SendWho :♦ SetAbandonQuest :♦ SetActionBarToggles :♦ SetBagPortaitTexture :♦ SetBaseMip :♦ SetBattlefieldScoreFaction :♦ SetBinding :♦ SetCVar :♦ SetChannelOwner :♦ SetChannelPassword :♦ SetChatWindowAlpha :♦ SetChatWindowColor :♦ SetChatWindowDocked :♦ SetChatWindowLocked :♦ SetChatWindowName :♦ SetChatWindowShown :♦ SetChatWindowSize :♦ SetConsoleKey :♦ SetCursor :♦ SetDoodadAnim :♦ SetEuropeanNumbers :♦ SetFactionActive :♦ SetFactionInactive :♦ SetFarclip :♦ SetGamma :♦ SetGuildInfoText :♦ SetGuildRecruitmentMode :♦ SetGuildRosterSelection :♦ SetGuildRosterShowOffline :♦ SetInventoryPortaitTexture :♦ SetLayoutMode :♦ SetLookingForGroup :♦ SetLootMethod :♦ SetLootPortrait :♦ SetLootThreshold :♦ SetMapToCurrentZone :♦ SetMapZoom :♦ SetMultisampleFormat :♦ SetPetStablePaperdoll :♦ SetPortraitTexture :♦ SetPortraitToTexture :♦ SetRaidRosterSelection :♦ SetRaidSubgroup :♦ SetRaidTarget :♦ SetScreenResolution :♦ SetSelectedAuctionItem :♦ SetSelectedBattlefield :♦ SetSelectedFaction :♦ SetSelectedFriend :♦ SetSelectedIgnore :♦ SetSelectedSkill :♦ SetSendMailCOD :♦ SetSendMailMoney :♦ SetTaxiMap :♦ SetTerrainMip :♦ SetTexLodBias :♦ SetTradeMoney :♦ SetTradeSkillInvSlotFilter :♦ SetTradeSkillSubClassFilter :♦ SetTrainerServiceTypeFilter :♦ SetTrainerSkillLineFilter :♦ SetView :♦ SetWatchedFactionIndex :♦ SetWaterDetail :♦ SetWhoToUI :♦ SetWorldDetail :♦ SetupWorldMapScale :♦ ShowBattlefieldList :♦ ShowBuybackSellCursor :♦ ShowCloak :♦ ShowContainerSellCursor :♦ ShowFriends :♦ ShowHelm :♦ ShowInspectCursor :♦ ShowInventorySellCursor :♦ ShowMerchantSellCursor :♦ ShowMiniWorldMapArrowFrame :♦ ShowNameplates :♦ ShowRepairCursor :♦ ShowWorldMapArrowFrame :♦ ShowingCloak :♦ ShowingHelm :♦ SignPetition :♦ SitOrStand :♦ SortAuctionItems :♦ SortGuildRoster :♦ SortWho :♦ SpellCanTargetUnit :♦ SpellIsTargeting :♦ SpellStopCasting :♦ SpellStopTargeting :♦ SpellTargetUnit :♦ SplitContainerItem :♦ StablePet :♦ StartAuction :♦ StartDuel :♦ StartDuelUnit :♦ StopCinematic :♦ StopMusic :♦ StrafeLeftStart :♦ StrafeLeftStop :♦ StrafeRightStart :♦ StrafeRightStop :♦ Stuck :♦ SwapRaidSubgroup T :♦ TakeInboxItem :♦ TakeInboxMoney :♦ TakeInboxTextItem :♦ TakeTaxiNode :♦ TargetByName :♦ TargetLastEnemy :♦ TargetLastTarget :♦ TargetNearestEnemy :♦ TargetNearestFriend :♦ TargetNearestPartyMember :♦ TargetNearestRaidMember :♦ TargetUnit :♦ TaxiGetDestX :♦ TaxiGetDestY :♦ TaxiGetSrcX :♦ TaxiGetSrcY :♦ TaxiNodeCost :♦ TaxiNodeGetType :♦ TaxiNodeName :♦ TaxiNodePosition :♦ TaxiNodeSetCurrent :♦ ToggleAutoRun :♦ ToggleCollision :♦ ToggleCollisionDisplay :♦ ToggleMouseMove :♦ TogglePVP :♦ TogglePerformanceDisplay :♦ TogglePerformanceValues :♦ TogglePetAutocast :♦ TogglePlayerBounds :♦ TogglePortals :♦ ToggleRun :♦ ToggleSheath :♦ ToggleSpellAutocast :♦ ToggleTris :♦ TurnInGuildCharter :♦ TurnLeftStart :♦ TurnLeftStop :♦ TurnOrActionStart :♦ TurnOrActionStop :♦ TurnRightStart :♦ TurnRightStop :♦ TutorialsEnabled U :♦ UninviteByName :♦ UninviteFromParty :♦ UninviteFromRaid :♦ UnitAffectingCombat :♦ UnitArmor :♦ UnitAttackBothHands :♦ UnitAttackPower :♦ UnitAttackSpeed :♦ UnitBuff :♦ UnitCanAssist :♦ UnitCanAttack :♦ UnitCanCooperate :♦ UnitCharacterPoints :♦ UnitClass :♦ UnitClassification :♦ UnitCreatureFamily :♦ UnitCreatureType :♦ UnitDamage :♦ UnitDebuff :♦ UnitDefense :♦ UnitExists :♦ UnitFactionGroup :♦ UnitHasRelicSlot :♦ UnitHealth :♦ UnitHealthMax :♦ UnitInParty :♦ UnitInRaid :♦ UnitIsCharmed :♦ UnitIsCivilian :♦ UnitIsConnected :♦ UnitIsCorpse :♦ UnitIsDead :♦ UnitIsDeadOrGhost :♦ UnitIsEnemy :♦ UnitIsFriend :♦ UnitIsGhost :♦ UnitIsPVP :♦ UnitIsPVPFreeForAll :♦ UnitIsPartyLeader :♦ UnitIsPlayer :♦ UnitIsPlusMob :♦ UnitIsTapped :♦ UnitIsTappedByPlayer :♦ UnitIsTrivial :♦ UnitIsUnit :♦ UnitIsVisible :♦ UnitLevel :♦ UnitMana :♦ UnitManaMax :♦ UnitName :♦ UnitOnTaxi :♦ UnitPVPName :♦ UnitPVPRank :♦ UnitPlayerControlled :♦ UnitPowerType :♦ UnitRace :♦ UnitRangedAttack :♦ UnitRangedAttackPower :♦ UnitRangedDamage :♦ UnitReaction :♦ UnitResistance :♦ UnitSex :♦ UnitStat :♦ UnitXP :♦ UnitXPMax :♦ UnstablePet :♦ UpdateGMTicket :♦ UpdateInventoryAlertStatus :♦ UpdateMapHighlight :♦ UpdateSpells :♦ UpdateWorldMapArrowFrames :♦ UseAction :♦ UseContainerItem :♦ UseInventoryItem :♦ UseSoulstone _ :♦ __pow a :♦ abs :♦ acos :♦ asin :♦ assert :♦ atan :♦ atan2 c :♦ ceil :♦ collectgarbage :♦ cos d :♦ date :♦ debugbreak :♦ debugdump :♦ debuginfo :♦ debugload :♦ debugprint :♦ debugprofilestart :♦ debugprofilestop :♦ debugstack :♦ debugtimestamp :♦ deg e :♦ error :♦ exp f :♦ floor :♦ foreach :♦ foreachi :♦ format :♦ frexp g :♦ gcinfo :♦ geterrorhandler :♦ getfenv :♦ getglobal :♦ getmetatable :♦ getn :♦ gsub i :♦ ipairs l :♦ ldexp :♦ loadstring :♦ log :♦ log10 m :♦ max :♦ min :♦ mod n :♦ next p :♦ pairs :♦ pcall r :♦ rad :♦ random :♦ randomseed :♦ rawequal :♦ rawget :♦ rawset s :♦ seterrorhandler :♦ setfenv :♦ setglobal :♦ setmetatable :♦ sin :♦ sort :♦ sqrt :♦ strbyte :♦ strchar :♦ strfind :♦ strlen :♦ strlower :♦ strrep :♦ strsub :♦ strupper t :♦ tan :♦ time :♦ tinsert :♦ tonumber :♦ tostring :♦ tremove :♦ type u :♦ unpack x :♦ xpcall = See Also = :* WoWBench/To do :* WoWBench/Extending :* WoWBench/Contributing :* Back to WoWBench Category:WoWBench